1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to draintubes for a sunroof system of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle may include a sunroof system that permits natural light and air to enter a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. Sunroof systems generally include a sunroof panel that is movable between a closed position and an open position. When in the closed position, the sunroof panel is located within an opening in a roof panel of the motor vehicle. Although light may pass through the sunroof panel, seals around the sunroof panel generally prevent air and water from passing through the opening in the roof panel. In some sunroof systems, a secondary panel may be movable from within the passenger compartment to also block light from entering the passenger compartment when in the closed position. When the sunroof system is in the open position, the sunroof panel moves away from the opening in the roof panel and retracts into an area between the roof panel and a headliner, thereby permitting light and air to enter the passenger compartment through the opening in the roof panel.
Although the dimensions of the sunroof panel and the opening in the roof panel are substantially identical, sunroof systems generally include a gap between the sunroof panel and the opening in the roof panel. In order to prevent water or other fluids from passing through the gap and into an interior of the motor vehicle, a rubber molding or other seal may extend around the sunroof panel or the opening in the roof panel. As an alternative to the seal or in addition to the seal, a sunroof system may include a tray located below and around a periphery of the opening in the roof panel to collect the water. A draintube extends from the tray to channel the water to an exterior area of the motor vehicle. This general configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,618 to Uehara, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,351 to Ono, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,532 to Ono, et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In order to channel the water to the exterior area of the motor vehicle, draintubes often extend down at least one of the plurality of pillars located between windows of the motor vehicle. In addition to the draintubes, the pillars may include support members that prevent the roof from collapsing into the passenger compartment in a rollover accident, conduits for electrical wires or pneumatic elements, components from an airbag deployment system, or seatbelt components, for example. Space within the pillars may, therefore, be limited.